Ramble On
by Skadi Hime
Summary: Soul/Maka Drabbles based on the 10-song drabble challenge. Or something like that. Mostly humorous. Rated T for some suggestive situations and language. Enjoy!


This was written for the 10 songs drabble challenge thingy, where you choose a pairing and put your music player on random and write drabbles for each song and only within the given length of each song. Not my idea. Sorry my directions aren't clearer- when I wrote this, it was originally by hand on notebook paper to speakers plugged into my iPod. My computer wasn't working right, and this helped me to kill time.

So, yeah. Maka-Soul drabbles. Rated T for some suggestive language and situations. I apologize now, this is my first piece that I have posted on FF.N in over 2 years, so I'm probably a wee bit rusty…

If I owned Soul Eater, you wouldn't be reading this. So there...

* * *

**1.) Traveling Riverside Blues by Led Zeppelin**

Soul kicked his shoes off as he laid himself out across the couch "Ah, good to be home!"

Maka couldn't help but roll her eyes. "Uh-huh. Now get your arse back up and help me put away the groceries."

"Aw, do I have to?" the scythe groaned.

"Yes, because it was you who dragged me out of the house to go to the market in the first place."

Soul sat up, shrugging. "You got a point."

Maka made her way towards the kitchen, but paused briefly at the doorway, smirking suggestively. She turned back towards her partner. "And I managed to buy some strawberries without you noticing. Some whipped cream too. You know, I might need help putting them away later…" And she continued her way towards the kitchen.

Needless to say, those groceries were put away in less than five minutes…

**2.) God Rest Ye Merry Gentlemen by Jethro Tull**

"So I got this funny idea for a prank to play on Kid. Basically, Black Star and I and maybe you (?) will all dress up as ghosts and sneak into his apartment and scare him into getting us (namely me) better Christmas gifts this year by being more generous. What'cha think, Maka?!"

She Maka-Chopped him. Hard. "Yeah, just maybe if Charles Dickens hadn't thought that up over 100 years ago. Haven't you ever read A Christmas Carol?"

Soul groaned. "Ah man…"

_AN- Sorry, this one is my least favorite of the 10. I think I was channeling way too much Black Star for this one…_

**3.) Now Welcom Somer by The Mediaeval Baebes**

Ah summer. Time for beach trips and ice cream and generally having fun. But if one were to ask one Soul Evans, his favorite part was when Maka switched her winter attire for tightly fitting tank tops and those miniskirts.

Ah, summer.

**4.) The Bed from the original Broadway recording of "Hair"**

Since he was little, Soul's favorite time of the day was always bedtime. His mother would gently tuck him tightly under his covers, read him a story (usually from the Brothers Grimm or Hans Christian Anderson,) and when she thought he was asleep, she'd lightly kiss his forehead before turning off the light and quietly leaving the room.

And while he always enjoyed bedtime, he one day realized that he would gladly forgo bedtime if only to spend time with his Meister; especially once she started sharing the bed with him…

**5.) Stranger Things Have Happened by the Foo Fighters**

Soul woke with a start when he felt something nuzzle into his chest. Upon cracking open an eye, he flashed back to the events of the past 24 hours. Against his head was the slightly messy straw-haired head of his Meister. No, his wife. Mmm, it all seamed like a dream. Now she was Maka Evans, and he was the happiest man in the world. He smiled, kissing the crown of her head lightly. He couldn't even begin to put to words the reason for all of this.

But hey, stranger things have happened…

**6.) Wind by Akeboshi (the first Naruto Anime ending theme)**

He couldn't help but be drawn to the sandy-haired girl sitting off in the corner all by herself. She looked really lonely, so he mentioned to his friends that he was "heading over there," as elegantly as a seven-year-old could.

"Hey, what's your name?" he asked to her, grinning widely.

"Maka," she softly answered.

"Maka, huh? Well, my name's Soul Evans, but my friends call me Soul Eater, 'cus of my big pointy teeth. See?" He smiled even wider. Maka couldn't help but giggle lightly.

_AN- sorry, that was the end of both the song and my train of thought about this one…_

**7.) Empty Walls by Serj Tankian**

He watched as she grinned manically, the level of insanity within his Meister climbing with each breath.

And it was his fault.

If he hadn't forced her into his head.

If he hadn't practically demanded her into achieving Soul Resonance.

If he hadn't let that God-damned little demon talk him into a deal in the first place.

It took him his all not to start screaming and bawling for her right then and there…

**8.) O Fortuna from Carl Orff's "Carmina Burana"**

_AN- I apologize in advance for this one, because it is one big music joke…_

The rest of them could only watch as he began to laugh maniacally turning up the volume knob as high as it would go. Needless to say, they were rather confused, until the moment he pressed play…

-OOOO FORTUNAAAAAA…

Most of them screamed and reached for their ears. Not because the music was bad, but it was just sooooo loud…

Except for Maka, who just covered her ears and rolled her eyes. The rest could not hear her muttering of. "Grr, stupid music nerds…"

**9.) Tenderly by Dr. Teeth and the Electric Mayhem (from the Muppet Show)**

"So mademoiselle, would you care to honor me with a dance?" the scythe asked his Meister, half-jokingly.

Despite her attempt at making dinner, Maka couldn't but help give in to his whims once and a while. "Ah, why the hell not?"

And the two began to dance to some imaginary tune, something that only they could hear.

**10.) Ramble On by Led Zeppelin**

_AN- I admit that I cheated with this song- I played it twice. But this is one of my favorite songs EVAR and I had a small plot bunny to get out, if you know what I mean…_

Maka giggled as she watched her partner rhythmically dart around the apartment, singing and dancing aimlessly to the song on the radio. Left and right he bobbed and weaved, occasionally spinning or making some wild gesticulation with his hands. Once and a while, he'd stop and air guitar along with various passages of the music.

"Ramble on…" he'd sing out in some falsetto voice-

"Sing my song…" He stopped in front of her. He grabbed her hand, spinning her tightly into his arms and against his chest. She felt the heat rush to her cheeks-

"On my way- I've been this way ten years to the day…" She was twirled back out, but his hand never left hers. Instead, he turned her to face him-

"Gotta ramble on- sing my song- gonna find the queen of all my dreams…" and then he kissed her. Hard. It felt like an eternity before he broke away, only to return to his spinning and darting around the house.

At which point, she collapsed into a chair and nearly fainted. _What the hell was that?!_

* * *

And thus I have finished. Yeah, sorry again for any crappiness. Like I said, it's been a while. But… yeah…

One more note- Now Welcom Somer's not a misspelling, the song is performed in middle English. So the song's full of funny spelling and pronunciation all around. Wheee!!

Thanks for reading!

Pax Out,

SkadiHime


End file.
